


Big Blue Box

by Lady_Cleo



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Birthday, Mattex, Surprises, big blue box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/Lady_Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a sunny day in early March and Alex Kingston has just finished her breakfast when a knock sounds on her front door. Puzzled at who could be calling at this hour, she walks to the door and pulls it open, confounded by the sight of a big blue box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Blue Box

It’s a sunny day in early March and Alex Kingston has just finished her breakfast when a knock sounds on her front door. Puzzled at who could be calling at this hour, she walks to the door and pulls it open, confounded by the sight of a big blue box. For a moment it’s all she can see, and then a voice asks if she wouldn’t mind backing up a bit, love, and the big blue box makes its way into her front hall.

She’s still a bit in shock as the deliveryman presses a biro pen into her fingers and directs it to a page. She scribbles a scrawled signature and stares slack-jawed at the cerulean intrusion in her entryway.

A big blue box.

A big blue gift box. The color is a special shade of blue, and it’s patterned in spirals and circles that bring to mind an ocean planet- blue waves and endless space at the same time.

On the front of the box is a large envelope with her name in blue ink, which contains a massive one-sided card bearing the following message:

_Dear Alex, Happy Birthday! Please enjoy the contents of this package._

It rambles on a few lines about suggested uses and instructions, most of which Alex glosses over. However the final line on the card catches her attention.

_Should you choose not to keep the contents of this box, please contact us at the number below, rather than alerting the authorities. Thank you._

There is no name, no signature, no indicator of who might have sent her this… thing. But Alex merely shrugs, sets the envelope aside, and reaches for the large shimmery lid.

Once it’s been popped off, the sight that greets is impressive. A woman stands in the box like a doll, held in her upright pose with plastic coated bands that twist securely to hold her into place. She wears shiny black peeptoe heels, sheer stockings, lacy black shorts and a black cupless corset. Her elbows cover her rather full breasts, her arms forming a slanted triangle, her wrists bound with a length of blue satin ribbon and cradled near her cheek. Her hair is blonde tinged with hints of copper, and falls in soft ringlets down her back and around her shoulders. Every inch of skin except her stomach is kissed with hundreds of tiny freckles, giving her a wholesome, dappled appearance. Her fingers and toes are polished with a rich ruby paint, and her makeup is expertly done, harkening to a film star of a bygone era. She looks like a less platinum Jean Harlow… or perhaps a slightly fuller Alex.

Her eyes are closed, and only when a single finger taps her skin does she awaken- lashes fluttering up slowly as if coming out of sedation, and perhaps she is.

“Oh hello. Where am I?” A tiny wrinkle appears between her penciled brows. “Wait, I’m forgetting something… Oh!” She holds her arms out straight, and reads the neat rows on inked lines on the inside of her left forearm.

_Happy Birthday, dear Alex. The unique contents of this package are for you, to be used for any need or want. Personal, professional, domestic or other. Please enjoy. Etc._ The girl concludes the speech with a slightly drowsy smile and a blink of her astoundingly blue eyes.

Alex gapes a moment before asking, “Domestic or _other_? What does  that mean?”

The girl in the box stretches as far as modesty and her binding will allow, giving a little moan as she does. “Mmmm… Means you need your dog walked or your office organized or someone to fetch you coffee and run your schedule or just someone to tell you how amazing you are every hour, you’ve got me. I can run you a bath and rub your feet and serve you breakfast in bed… or sex in the night. Really I’m here for whatever. I’m _your_ birthday present. **You** decide.”

Alex stands there a while contemplating not only who might have sent her such a bizarre... gift, but also what to do with… it now that it was here. It’s not like she could keep it… _could she?_

Strange to be sure, but somehow the business at hand doesn’t seem… wrong. It’s been a while since she’s had someone to take care of her, rather than the other way around. Her daughter is wholly a teenager, her family is several thousand miles away, and Matt tries- bless- but he’s so rarely available.

One thing is certain- there doesn’t appear to be an off switch that doesn’t involve chloroform, so she has to let the girl out of the box.

She heads around to the back, pondering how to get the girl out when she notices a small fold-in tab on one side. Easing a thumb beneath it, she pops it up and the back of the box swings open like a door, revealing a series of punched holes threaded with the bands securing her. _Just like Sal’s old Barbies_ , Alex realizes as she begins unwinding them.

Back around in front, she pulls them out, allowing the girl to step out, her heels ringing on the tile as she descends. Her still-bound wrists present themselves to Alex with a “would you mind?” expression, and Alex sets her small hands to work on the delicate binding. Once she’s freed, the girl rubs her pinkened wrists with a smile and reaches back for a sheer sleeveless wrap that ties just under her breasts. Somehow more naked under the filmy fabric, she starts to look up and around. As her gaze rounds to the ceiling, Alex notices it’s tinted with green- and a bit glazed. By some miracle she steadies the girl as she sways woozily to one side.

“Are you alright?” Alex asks, temporarily distracted by the feel of lush curves pressed against her own. She has a flashback to playing Moll and Blanche, all cuddled up with a girl for a change. It’s been a while- her men tend to be planar rather than plushy (although despite his lean frame, Matt is a fabulous snuggler.)

“Mmm.” She’s brought out of her distracted reverie by the girl’s soft reply. “Sorry. I think I was in that box a bit too long. So what shall we do first?”

Alex arches a brow, maternal concern flooding out the unexpectedly prurient direction of her thoughts. “First, we get something into your stomach, young lady. We’ll figure it out when you’re not about to fall over.”

An arm still around the girl- and trying to ignore the soft plump skin beneath her fingers- Alex guides her to the kitchen. She wobbles a bit on the precarious heels when Alex releases her to whip up a snack, but stabilizes once she’s sat a while and had some tea and a few pieces of cinnamon sugar toast.

Her eyes and tone much brighter now, the girl starts asking questions about her duties until Alex cuts her off with a raised hand.

“I haven’t decided to accept you yet, dear,” she reminds her, instantly regretting it when the girl’s face falls like a suicide. She sighs, debating her sanity around a mouthful of tea, and finally speaks again. “I’ll give you one week. Now go… put something on and meet me in the study.”

“Thank you thank you thank you!” The girl leaps out of her chair and hugs her new employer before scurrying off. Alex hears her heels slow, then click to a halt in the front hall. The silence that follows stretches so long, Alex wonders if the girl has just decided to roam barefoot- until the clicks start back towards the kitchen.

“What is it?”

The girl fidgets in the doorway, lacing her fingers together in a complicated knot. “I don’t have anything to wear but this.”

Rolling her eyes, Alex pushes to her feet and takes the girl by the hand, leading her up the stairs to the bedroom. 10 minutes later, she’s wearing one of Matt’s hopelessly ratty (but ludicrously comfy) oversized tees over knickers and a too big sports bra Alex had somehow never gotten rid of that fits the girl’s impressive chest perfectly. The shirt that hangs on Alex (and usually swallows Matt) hugs each curve like it's painted on, and Alex does her best not to focus _too_ much on the psychedelic effect the girl's curves have on the printed design.

She tags after her new mistress like an eager puppy, offering to help with whatever she requires. They do the breakfast dishes together and wipe down the kitchen, getting sidetracked by the music playing quietly on the radio. The girl asks if Alex would dance with her, and when she agrees with an amused smirk, the girl dashes over delighted and turns the volume up before shimmying back and sweeping Alex into her arms.

Without her heels, they’re almost the same height- Alex is a bit shorter and smaller, but her hair makes up the difference- and the girl’s contagious enthusiasm is reminiscent of Matt. They tangle and groove and sway together until 1130, when Alex recalls Salome will be arriving for a visit in less than half an hour.

The girl skips upstairs to pull on some bottoms, returning in a pair of Alex’s normally loose yoga pants that fit her like a second skin. Her mouth suddenly goes a bit dry at the sight, and she gives herself a shake and a reprimand to get a sodding grip before her daughter arrives.

Against a token protest, Alex is deposited at the table while lunch is whipped up- a simple tasty meal even her fussy child will enjoy. Sal arrives amid squeals and hugs, eyeing the box curiously once her mother releases her. The girl emerges from the kitchen a little shyly when Alex calls, and they explain to her wide-eyed daughter who she is. Sal processes in silence for a minute, then gives a decisive little nod and extends her hand to the girl with a smile which is happily returned.

After lunch, the girl tutors Salome in French and calculus, and they spend the afternoon playing video games while Alex knits on the sofa. Midway through a debate about what to have for dinner, they turn simultaneously and start a pillow fight with Alex, and the three of them squeal and pummel each other until they collapse in a tangled heap of giggles.

They end up ordering in pizza from Salome’s favorite hole in the wall, whipping up a salad and their own garlic bread- a unique concoction of oil, garlic, balsamic and cheese that the girl calls Dalmatian Bread- while they wait. Alex sips a glass of California red while Sal and the girl have milk, and they chat about a dizzying array of topics, covering literature, history, pop culture and various sciences with equal enthusiasm and intelligence.

After the leftovers are stored and the dishes are put away, the three settle in on the sofa to watch Spice World\- a secret guilty pleasure that Alex would deny on pain of torture to ever having _seen_ , let alone liked. They laugh themselves silly at the outrageous antics on screen, and get up to flawlessly execute the choreography during the Big Concert scene.

Despite her insistence she’s too old for a bedtime, Salome is tucked in by 10, but she hugs her mom and the girl with equal affection before she yawns and curls up with her iPod and a raggedy bear she keeps at the house.

The girl slips down to the master suite and draws a bath for her birthday boss, her hair now merely wavy and confined to a clip at the nape of her neck. She strips back out of Alex’s yoga bottoms and settles her feet in the water as she sits on the rim of the tub and gently scrubs her mistress’s skin. Afterward, she towels Alex off tenderly and gives her a backrub with oiled lotion that elicits fascinating noises out of her until she drifts off into a contented mini-coma.

The girl tucks the covers around her and settles to sleep curled up at the foot of the bed; half an hour later, she wakes up half-drawn into a cuddle embrace.

It’s after midnight when Matt makes it home. Coming through the garage and slipping up the back way, he misses the large blue box still sitting in the entryway. So it’s a bit of a surprise when he slips in to the master suite and spies a nude, satiny, and blissful Kingston curled up on another woman’s shirt-clad torso.

At least it’s his shirt.

He nudges Alex’s sheet-covered foot with the toe of his boot. As one jade eye pops open to spot him, he smiles… and she returns it. “Hi, honey. I’m home.”

“And what sort of time do you call this?” She murmurs sleepily against the girl’s shoulder, cuddling a bit closer under the sheet. She probably started tucked all the way in, but at the moment, it’s an asymmetrical drape across her hips, bum and one long sculpted leg. Her chest is turned into the girl, leaving that glowing expanse of her back bare to his gaze.

He manages to swallow enough to answer in a low tone. “Too late for round 1, and too early for round 2, by the looks of it.”

“Well it _was_ my birthday, dear. I had fun.” God. Her usual voice is _already_ enough to make him shiver; this sleepy husky purr might push him over completely and he hasn't even kissed her yet.

Fighting a happy quiver and willing his voice not to break, he speaks up. “Hoped you might. I hated not being here in time to keep you company, even though you were supposed to have Sal. Serves me right, though.” Alex gives him an adorably drowsy scrunched up face of confusion. He shrugs before continuing. “Thought a girl would be _safe_ ; she was supposed to arrive in tweeds and a bowtie and cosplay with you as the Doctor.”

The smile in her voice is downright obscene. “Oh she was in costume, alright. And all tied up with a bow. And playtime was wonderful.” Her eyes are open again, and she flicks them to the man standing at her feet, her tone softening. “It was nice, being taken care of for a change. Thanks for thinking of me.”

“You’re most welcome, love. Although you should know, I'm pretty much always thinking of you.” The heat sparking in his eyes as they flick from the bared form of the woman he loves to the girl she’s wrapped around is not lost on Alex, even through the fog of recent sleep. She quirks an eyebrow at him and he nearly loses it at the sight.

“And what exactly is going on in that head of yours?”

“I was just thinking. I know she’s your birthday present but…” His voice is a low rumble, almost a growl, and she instantly perks up, the girl stirring with a smile at the motion. “Care to share? That way we can both play...”

They spend the rest of the night having fun with their new toy, and the rest of the week finding all sorts of fascinating features to play with. Until they just decide to keep her for good- for better for worse and everything in between.

**Author's Note:**

> believe it or else, this was a dream. hope you liked it. I had to write *something* to get my creative juices flowing.


End file.
